The Inquisitor (Red Dwarf)
Summary The Inquisitor was a rogue Simulant who was able to live to the end of time, surviving due to his self repairing systems. Upon witnessing the death of the universe he realised there was no God and the only meaning in the universe was to live a worthwhile life. So he used the time gauntlet to travel back in time to select those who lived an unfulfilling life and replace them with an unconcieved counterpart, a sperm that never got to be. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with telekinesis. Unknown with Time Gauntlet,' Low 2-C' via the self destruct mechanism Name: His true name is unknown Origin: Red Dwarf Gender: Appears Male Age: Likely millions, if not billions Classification: Rogue Simulant, judge of all eternity Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly, survived until the end of the universe and eternity via being self repairing), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Creation (Could create chains on Kryten and Lister), Paralysis Inducement (Could paralyse and speak through Lister’s body at the beginning of the episode), BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Could teleport the dwarfers to a dimension where her would give them a trial, showing the ability to teleport in and out at his whim), Large Size (Type 0; within his realm), Information Analysis and Power Mimicry (Was able to replicate the consciousnesses of the Dwarfers to give them a fair trial with their judge being themselves – he was also capable of using this on himself, which would include a knowledge of his travels to limbo, which seems to be outside the infinite multiverse), Dimensional Travel (Could travel between his own pocket dimension, limbo and reality), Clairvoyance (Knew exactly what Lister was saying light years away), Acausality (Type 1; Remembers the people he erases, possible type 3 with preparation, as he can likely interact and organise with his past selves though they are distrustful. Possibly Type 4, could survive the end of eternity as well as being able to briefly survive after having the timeline delete him), Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Stop, BFR, Existence Erasure, Cosmic Awareness (Capable of manipulating, time, causality and existence in a multitude of ways. This includes being able to “dissolve actions” of the past and remove somebody from causality, replacing them with an in conceived counterpart. He is also capable of erasing someone and everything they have done, and can “surgically remove” every infinite frame of their existence including their future and place it in an area called “limbo” which appears to be outside the infinite multiverse. He also can do a “total reality scan” with his gauntlet to learn everything about what has happened and changed in the universe, as well as having a “time alarm” which tells him if his own timeline is being interfered with. He can also use a plethora of other time based abilities like being able to stop time for a group of people, and be able to age things with the shown limit being 500,000 years), Telekinesis (Was able to drag Starbug into red dwarf with telekinesis), Teleportation (Was able to frequently use this, allowing him to travel all over the galaxy after time travelling), Technology Manipulation (Could overload his own gauntlet), Resistance to Void Manipulation (Is able to navigate through limbo easily, as well as being able to survive in the black void of nothingness after the end of time and eternity) Time Manipulation (Survived the end of time), Energy Projection with vaporisation rays, Weapon Mastery (Should scale to other simulants who can use a variety of weapons), Vehicular Mastery (Should scale to other who are extremely adept navigators and pilots of spaceships), Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Similar, if not vastly superior, to other Simulants, who can hurt themselves as shown in season 5 episode 4, claimed he could snap Lister’s body in two effortlessly), higher with telekinesis (Dragged Starbug at Massively Faster than Light speeds). Unknown with the Time Gauntlet, Universe level+ with its self destruct mechanism (Kryten claimed that it could destroy the universe as a defence mechanism against tinkering. The Universe has been stated to be all space, energy, matter and time at around 26:40 here it was also stated in season season 4 episode 4 “White Hole” that the Universe was infinite- and was confirmed by Holly who had figured out all the secrets in the universe) Speed: At the very least Peak Human, likely higher (As a Simulant he is the prime being of war, possibly comparable to Arnold Rimmer), possibly Infinite (could locate a single moment in multiple people’s past, future and present in limbo- which should be infinite, he was also able to use the time gauntlet effectively against past versions of himself) Lifting Strength: Unknown with telekinesis (Was able to drag a Massively FTL+ building sized starbug with telekinesis) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (As a Simulant he is almost completely immune to bazookoid fire) Stamina: At least High (Was able to go back in time and fight himself many times without tiring) Range: Standard melee range, about a dozen metres with the time guantlet interstellar with paralysis inducement and telekinesis(could paralyse Dave Lister and telekinetically drag Starbug light years away in the Red Dwarf) Standard Equipment: Time Gauntlet: It was used by the inquisitor to erase the unworthy from time- being able to retroactively rewrite every action the unfortunate subjects committed, including repacking them with an entirely new in conceived counterpart (although a side effect of this was that the physical forms of the rewritten would still exist). It could also be used to erase a character completely, including everything the did (the space time continuum seeming to be somewhat disordered by this briefly). It was also said of being capable of wiping out the entire universe as one of its functions, likely to avoid tinkering. It could fulfil a number of time based effects such as being able to age the target tremendously, with the highest number shown being half a million years as well as being able to pause time- such effects were capable of being used against the inquisitor himself who has a level of resistance to time based effect. It was also shown in the comics described as canon by the official red dwarf website to be able to retroactively surgically remove every frame and moment of someone’s existence completely from space time and place them in a void or dimension not ever shown to be present in the mapped out charts of the infinite multiverse by the show called limbo. It was also capable of being used to alert the inquisitor about space time anomalies and learn where timelines intersected, as well as doing something called a “complete reality scan” which could tell the inquisitor about any changes in the universe Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (As a Simulant he is an extremely experienced combat tactician, with billions of years of experience. He was also able to create the highly advanced Time Gauntlet which allowed him to judge all of eternity and even destroy the universe as a mere precaution against tinkering, as well as likely crafting all his other distinguishing weaponry) Weaknesses: Extremely angry and self important, though is unlikely to underestimate his enemies due to being able to learn practically everything about them Note: Most of the information on this character included in the profile are located in season 5 episode 2 of Red Dwarf Also note that the Inquisitor was likely to not use his full speed against the Dwarfers, as he stated himself he liked the sport of it, and was therefore not taking the battles seriously. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Red Dwarf Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Super Scientists Category:Scientists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Paralysis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Causality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Robots